Der Himmel soll nicht warten
Der Himmel soll nicht warten ist die sechste Episode der neunten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Castiel bekommt einen Job an einer Tankstelle und fängt langsam an, das Leben als Mensch zu genießen. Als ihm eine Schlagzeile in der Lokalzeitung über einige Vermisstenmeldungen in der Gegend ins Auge fällt, ruft er Dean an und bittet ihn, ihm bei der Untersuchung des Falles zu helfen. Dean weiß, dass er Sam/Ezechiel von Castiel fernhalten muss und so erklärt er seinem Bruder, dass er im Bunker bleiben und Kevin bei der Entschlüsselung der Engelstafel helfen soll. Sie sollen mit Crowley zusammenarbeiten. Der Dämon willigt ein ihnen zu helfen, wenn sie in der Hölle anrufen lassen. Handlung Ein Mann, der den Verlust seiner Familie nicht mehr länger erträgt und von Selbstmordabsichten geplagt wird, ruft beim Sorgentelefon an. Als die ihm nichts sagen, was ihn von seinem Plan abhalten kann, legt er auf und will sich erschießen. Plötzlich taucht ein Mann hinter ihm auf und berührt ihn an der Stirn, so dass er bis auf zellulärer Ebene zerbirst. Castiel hat einen Job in einem Tankstellenshop angenommen und versucht, sich bei seinen Mitmenschen normales Verhalten abzuschauen. Er hat auf gewisse Weise auch schon Freundschaft mit seiner Kollegin Nora geschlossen. Als er den Zeitungsstand neu auffüllt, wird er auf mysteriöse Todesfälle aufmerksam. Daraufhin ruft er Dean an, um ihn zu informieren. Dean kommt dieser Anruf gerade recht, kommt er doch so um ungeliebte Recherchen für die Übersetzung der Engelstafel herum, die Kevin in eine tote Sprache übersetzen konnte. Er meint zu Sam, er solle bei Kevin bleiben, während er selbst Castiels Hinweis nachgehen will. Sam und Kevin durchschauen zwar Deans Vermeidungstaktik, lassen ihn jedoch fahren. Nora hat eine benutzte Zahnbürste und einen Schlafsack im Lager gefunden. Castiel hat sich dort häuslich eingerichtet, kann dies jedoch erfolgreich vor ihr verbergen, indem er ihr erzählt, er hätte Überstunden gemacht. Es hinterlässt bei ihr einen verantwortungsbewussten Eindruck und so bittet sie ihn, auf ihr Kind aufzupassen, während sie auf ein Date geht. Dabei drückt sie sich für den ungeübten Castiel allerdings so unglücklich aus, dass dieser denkt, sie hätte ihn auf ein Date eingeladen. Deans Tatortbegehung und das Gespräch mit dem leitenden Ermittler vor Ort bleibt weitgehend fruchtlos. Das einzige, was alle Opfer gemein hatten, war, dass sie psychische Probleme hatten. Zeugenaussagen zufolge hätte es eine pinkfarbene Fontaine gegeben. Spuren, die aus den unterschiedlichsten menschlichen Zellen bestehen, waren im ganzen Raum verteilt. Als er später mit Sam über die Vorkommnisse redet, will dieser als Unterstützung zu ihm stoßen, doch Dean lehnt das ab. Dean regt außerdem an, sie sollten sich Crowleys Kenntnisse bei der Übersetzung zu nutzen machen. Sam geht zu Crowley und fragt ihn, ob er bei der Übersetzung helfen könne. Der Dämon weigert sich zunächst. Doch als Sam meint, wenn er ihnen nicht helfe, sei er nutzlos für sie, und er würde ihn an Abaddon ausliefern, ist Crowley doch bereit, sich die Schriftzeichen anzusehen. Eine High-School-Schülerin telefoniert mit einer Freundin und schüttet ihr ihr Herz aus, da ihr Freund in aller Öffentlichkeit mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat. Plötzlich taucht ein Mann auf und lässt auch sie zu einer pinkfarbenen Fontaine zerbersten. Dean kommt zu Castiel in den Shop. Dieser ist nicht gerade erfreut, ihn zu sehen. Er erzählt Dean, dass er gerade dabei sei, sich eine neue Existenz aufzubauen. Dean kann nicht glauben, dass Castiel nun "niedere" Arbeiten verrichtet. Der Ex-Engel findet jedoch, dass sein Job ihm eine gewisse menschliche Würde verleiht. Nora kommt dazu und bittet Castiel ein "Unglück" auf dem Klo zu beseitigen. Gleichzeitig bittet sie ihn, um 19 Uhr bei ihr zu sein. Castiel denkt noch immer, es handle sich um ein Date. Als Dean über den Fall des High-School-Mädchens informiert wird, bittet er Castiel um Hilfe, er sei zwar kein Engel mehr, dafür aber noch immer ein Jäger in Ausbildung. Da ihm noch etwas Zeit bleibt bis zu seinem vermeintlichen Date, willigt Castiel schließlich ein, Dean zu begleiten. Am Tatort fällt Castiel etwas auf. Er vermutet, dass sie es mit einem Rit Zien zu tun haben, einer besonderer Art von Engel, die sich um die medizinische Versorgung anderer Engel kümmern und diese notfalls durch das Zerlegen in ihre Moleküle schnell und schmerzlos von ihrer Qual erlösen. Diese Engel werden von Leid angezogen und da sie nun nicht mehr im Himmel sind, haben sie scheinbar ihre Dienste auf die Menschen ausgeweitet. Offenbar hat dieser Engel jedoch Probleme damit, das tatsächliche Leid der Menschen richtig einzuschätzen und daher hat er Trauernde, Depressive oder gerade verlassene Menschen getötet, um sie von ihren Qualen zu erlösen. Castiel bringt Verständnis für seinen Bruder auf, schließlich weiß er aus erster Hand, wie kompliziert die menschlichen Emotionen sind. Dean meint, dass sie ihn nichtsdestotrotz aufhalten müssten. Castiel will sich, nun da er menschlich ist, jedoch da raushalten. Dean sieht dies ein und setzt seinen Freund schließlich bei Nora ab. Nachdem er ihm noch ein paar Dating-Tipps gegeben hat, lässt Dean den Ex-Engel zurück. Nachdem Crowley einen Blick auf die Schriftzeichen geworfen hat, gibt er Sam und Kevin zu verstehen, dass er es in der Tat übersetzen kann. Dafür verlangt er jedoch einen dämonischen Telefonanruf via Kevins Blut. Der Prophet und Sam diskutieren darüber. Kevin ist besorgt, dass Crowley sich mit Abaddon verbündet, doch Sam denkt, dass Crowley die Dämonenritterin zu sehr hasst und er ihnen in seiner Position eh nicht gefährlich werden kann. Und so gewähren sie Crowley seinen Anruf. Vorher jedoch verlangen sie von ihm, den ersten Abschnitt der Zeichen zu übersetzen. Er geht darauf ein und so erfahren sie, dass das Herz eines Nephilim, der Bogen eines Cupidos und eine Engelsgnade die Zutaten zu Metatrons Engelverbannungszauber waren. Als Kevin ihm dann sein Blut überlassen hat, tätigt Crowley seinen Anruf. Er erfährt, dass Abaddon die Macht übernommen hat, und wird daraufhin prompt in die Warteschleife gesteckt. Derweil erfährt Castiel, dass er nur Babysitten soll, während Nora zu ihrem Date geht. Bevor er das jedoch richtig registriert hat, ist Nora bereits zur Tür raus. Entgegen ihrer Versicherung, dass ihre kleine Tochter nicht aufwachen und weinen würde, passiert genau das. Also verbringt Castiel seinen Abend damit, die Kleine zu beruhigen. Dabei stellt er fest, dass ihre Temperatur erhöht ist. Er hinterlässt Nora eine Nachricht auf dem Handy. Dean spricht noch mal mit dem Leiter der Ermittlungen. Er erfährt, dass sie am ersten Tatort nur die Überreste einer Frau gefunden haben und von ihrem Mann jegliche Spur fehlt. Er sei Anhänger des Fernsehpredigers gewesen, der gerade in aller Munde sei. Derjenige, von dem Sam und Dean glauben, dass er die Engel mit Hüllen versorgt. Der Sheriff zeigt Dean ein Foto von dem Paar. Dean fällt der Wagen des Paars auf. Er hat ihn vor Noras Haus gesehen. Er zählt eins und eins zusammen und macht sich sofort auf den Weg zurück zu Castiel. Als Castiel mit Noras Tochter ins Krankenhaus will, taucht plötzlich sein Bruder Ephraim in der Wohnung auf. Er ist für die Todesfälle verantwortlich. Castiel denkt, dass er wegen Noras Baby da sei und bittet Ephraim aufzuhören. Doch der Rit Zien will erst aufhören, wenn die ganze Welt vom Leid befreit ist, und er sei im Übrigen nicht wegen des Babys da sondern wegen Castiel. Er sei dem Ruf seines Schmerzes gefolgt, so fände er alle armen Seelen. Castiel meint, Ephraim würde das Leid der Menschen falsch interpretieren, da diese selbst dafür sorgen könnten, dass es ihnen wieder besser ginge. Ephraim meint, dass das bei Castiel wohl nicht reichen würde, da er zu sehr unter seinen Verfehlungen leiden würde. Als Ephraim Castiel von seinem Leid erlösen will, taucht Dean auf. Es kommt zum Kampf infolge dessen es dem Ex-Engel gelingt, Ephraim zu töten. Als Crowley endlich zu Abaddon durchgestellt wird, kommt es zwischen den beiden prompt zum Disput. Der König der Hölle ist nicht damit einverstanden, dass Abaddon die Deals nicht auslaufen lässt, sondern die Seelen der Leute verfrüht einholt. Die Dämonenritterin verkündet, dass seine Tage gezählt seien. Crowley sieht das anders und meint, dass Abaddon es ohne seine Loyalisten nicht schaffen würde. Sie ist deswegen nicht beunruhigt, schließlich habe er durch sein plötzliches Verschwinden seine Macht und seinen Einfluss verloren. Crowley mahnt, dass sie scheitern werde. Sie sieht ihr Vorhaben nicht in Gefahr und beendet das Gespräch. Crowley übersetzt anschließend die Schriftzeichen und es stellt sich heraus, dass Metatrons Zauber irreversibel ist. Als sie später telefonieren teilt Sam dies auch seinem Bruder mit. Dean behält dies jedoch gegenüber Castiel für sich. Er entschuldigt sich allerdings bei seinem Freund dafür, dass er ihn des Bunkers verwiesen hat. Er sei stolz auf Castiel, dass er sich mittlerweile gut alleine über Wasser halten kann. Der Ex-Engel bedankt sich und gibt zu, dass er sich noch immer für seine Geschwister verantwortlich fühlt. Dean meint, dass er die Engel ihm und Sam überlassen solle. Er setzt Castiel wieder bei dem Shop ab und macht sich auf den Weg zurück zum Bunker. Als Sam das "Telefonanruf-Blut" entsorgt, fällt ihm auf, dass aus seinem Spritzenset eine Spritze mit Blut fehlt. Als Sam auf der Suche danach zu Crowleys Zelle kommt, spritzt sich dieser eben jenes Blut. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Castiel *Crowley *Kevin Tran *Abaddon *Ephraim Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Dämonen *Rit Zien Musik *'Believe It or Not' von Joey Scarbury (von Castiel gesungen) Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Heaven Can't Wait (Der Himmel kann nicht warten) *'Spanisch:' El Cielo No Puede Esperar (Der Himmel kann nicht warten) *'Französisch:' Les Mains de la miséricorde (Die Hände der Barmherzigkeit) *'Italienisch:' Il paradiso non può attendere (Der Himmel kann nicht warten) *'Portugiesisch:' O Céu Não Pode Esperar (Der Himmel kann nicht warten) *'Finnisch:' Taivas ei odota (Der Himmel kann nicht warten) Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 09